Wi-Fi data packet connectivity is anticipated to increasingly become a lower-cost connection alternative to traditional cellular networks for mobile devices such as cell phones and smartphones that will enhance coverage and economy of voice calls and other multimedia communication services. Availability of high-quality Wi-Fi from the home, work, and public places offers the prospect of a seamless user experience even in cases of user mobility and environmental changes so that calls can proceed with user-acceptable call continuity.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.